Survivor Fiction: Vietnam
| filmingdates = | seasonrun = | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Terry Dietz | runnerup = Marcus Lehman Earl Cole | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Archetypes | next = Burma }} Casting *Other People Who Were Contacted but, declined were Shii-Ann Huang from Survivor Fiction: Archetypes, Julia Sokolowski from Survivor Fiction: Pearl Islands and Candice Cody from Survivor Fiction: The Australian Outback. Twists * Isle of the Dead: In a drastic, game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Isle of the Dead, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Isle of the Dead will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. * Challenges: In the advent of the Isle of the Dead duels, this season featured several challenges both for reward and immunity. * Two Returning Contestants: Ali Elliot and Sophie Clarke returned as contestants as "Leaders". * One World Format: The two competing tribes, and , will be competing against each other while living together on the same beach in a more indefinite time. After the Tribe Switch and Reward Challenge on Day TBD, the tribes were separated. Contestants Ep. Guide Voting History } | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Erik | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Katie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Aubry | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Tyson | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Sarah | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Erinn | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Matt | | | | | colspan="4" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Cao Boi | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Ashley | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Jerri | | | colspan="3" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Dan | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Baylor | | colspan="2" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |}